Thrust bearings are commonly used in mechanical applications where an axial force is required to impart the rotary motion from one member to another. The thrust bearing must be capable of imparting this high axial force at high rotary speeds with little or no wear on the operating parts. In order to provide a long life to the bearing, it must be lubricated periodically. Efforts to seal the bearing so that it is self-lubricating have not been satisfactory due to the inability to maintain the seal. This requires a sealed housing in order to retain the oil lubricant in the thrust bearing.